Unless routinely carried by its user, a cell phone's functionality and utility are lost to the owner. For a large segment of the population, the device is now an indispensable communications tool. With the approaching universality of the cell phone, the techniques, tools, and accessories currently developed to carry a phone have been limited. While the accessories that have been created have solved some functional issues for the user, each approach has also brought specific user disadvantages.
Individuals employ various approaches, including cell phone accessories, when using or storing their phone. A clip attached to one's belt loop or handbag is the most commonly used accessory. The clip allows users to free up their hands and allows for a quick retrieval of the phone when receiving an incoming call. The disadvantage of this approach is evident when a phone's ring-tone has been muted and the vibrate setting is engaged to alert the user to an incoming call or message. Because the device is not in direct contact with the user's body, the vibration of the phone is difficult to detect. In addition, the phone is often accidentally damaged because it is vulnerable to being hit. When people are active, either with their work or in recreation, a phone clip worn on one's waist is often inadequate to protect the phone. The phone is easily knocked or banged.
The basic and most often used approach to carrying a cell phone is simply in one's pocket (pants, coat, etc.), handbag or briefcase. Women's clothing—dresses, skirts—is typically not designed to allow the use of a cell phone holder or clip so women are even more likely to rely on this method. No accessory is employed. But as phones get buried in an article of clothing or a bag, it is more likely that a ring-tone is not heard or the vibrate mode is not detected. Because of these critical limitations, many people are driven to carry their phone in their hand. Cell phone users who actively send and receive text messages or are in social or work settings where a ringing phone is inappropriate are forced to keep the phone in their palm. While it is an obvious inconvenience for the user to have to hold the phone in hand, doing so minimizes the possibility of missed messages, or awkward searches for a phone buried in a bag or briefcase. Users who carry their phone in hand, are also more likely to misplace the device because they are often required to set down the device when both hands are required for a task.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved storage of hand-held electronic devices, like cell phones, mp3 players and other such devices, by users who primarily rely on holding their phone in their hand.